Recompensa
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Rogue sabe que aceptar cualquier trabajo, no siempre resulta buena idea. Sobretodo, si este involucra a Sting Eucliffe


**Recompensa**

 **Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro Mashima**

 **Advertencia:** Posible _OoC_ en los personajes.

* * *

 _ **Recompensa**_

 _OneShot_

 **(Rogue Cheney)**

 _«Rogue, necesito hablar contigo. Te espero en la oficina del maestro, veinte minutos antes de ir a cenar.»_

Arrugue la pequeña nota que dejaron en mi habitación está mañana y la guardé en uno de los bolsillos de mi ropa.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que el pequeño recado lo escribió Sting. Todo apuntaba a que él es el que está detrás de este misterio, lo sé, sobretodo por la pésima caligrafía que usaron.

La pregunta aquí sería para qué. ¿Qué molesta cosa querrá está vez?

No sé ni para que pierdo el tiempo pensando en una respuesta, si conociéndolo asumo que al igual que siempre, me pedirá, no, corrección, me rogara para que le ayude con su trabajo de maestro.

Porque Sting Eucliffe de maestro de gremio, sólo lleva el título, ya que el quien termina haciendo el papeleo, casi siempre soy yo.

Sí, me puedo imaginar sus fastidiosos: « _por favor, Rogue_ » emitidos con el desagradable tono de voz que utiliza única y exclusivamente, cuando me chantajea.

Suspire con pesadez. Todo pinta a que será una larga noche, en la que sin lugar a duda, las acciones que el rubio de mi maestro haga, harán que mande a la mierda nuestro equipo de los dragones gemelos... Otra vez.

—Estúpido, Sting... —solté enojado, el lo que pareció según gruñido.

No entiendo, por qué cada vez que requiere ayuda para realizar el papeleo que como maestro debe hacer acude a mí, ¿por qué no Rufus? Él tiene buena memoria y esa característica le ayudaría o ¿la señorita? Después de todo, ella es su gran amor, por tal le serviría para pasar tiempo a solas con Minerva.

Pero, claro como Rogue Cheney, o sea yo, carezco de paciencia para tolerar los lloriqueos del rubio, caigo fácilmente en las trampas que ese cabrón me pone. Ya que Sting Eucliffe, sabe aprovechar a la perfección mis debilidades.

Aunque, puede que esté siendo precipitado al juzgar a Sting, pues existe una posibilidad de que me pida otra cosa.

¿A quién quiero engañar?

Todos sabemos que Sting sólo me llama cuando necesita que lo ayude con el papeleo, o cada que él se mete en problemas con la señorita.

Ni modo. Ya sabía que aceptar formar equipo con él sería complicado, y ahora no me queda más remedio que soportar los lloriqueos infantiles de Sting. Oh cierto y desvelarme, justo antes de la noche de año nuevo.

Dejé de darle vuela al asunto de la nota, en cuanto divise el lugar acordado. Sabía que si acortaba los dos metros que me separaban del umbral de la puerta que conducía a la tortura absoluta, no habría marcha atrás y lo único que me quedaría, sería una noche en vela.

Tras decidirme en continuar, solté otro suspiro, pero en esta ocasión fue de resignación, pues yo solo había escogido dejarme atrapar por Sting.

Elimine la distancia que me mantenía a alejado de la _luz,_ en menos de lo esperado y sin perder tiempo, le di un suave golpe a la puerta de fina madera que servía de barrera para impedir el paso a extraños a la madriguera de Sting.

Espere en silencio una respuesta, pero no respondió.

Yo fruncí el ceño. ¿Para eso me llamó?

Volví a intentar. Toqué de nuevo la puerta y espere que esta vez si me concedieran el paso, pero igual que la primera ocasión, la respuesta fue la misma: Nadie respondió.

—¿Sting? —llamé desde afuera, mientras en mi cabeza surgían una serie de maldiciones dirigidas a él— Voy a entrar. —avisé, antes de cumplir con mis palabras.

Al entrar a la oficina de Sting, lo primero que note, fue que la decoración navideña que las chicas —Yukino y Minerva—, habían realizado aquí para alegrar el ambiente de trabajo de su maestro, se encontraba prácticamente destruido.

Esferas de colores regadas de aquí a allá. La cinta metálica que colgaba en forma de ondas se hallaba rota, trozos de muérdago tirados en el suelo, pero en definitiva, la peor parte sin duda, se la había llevando el árbol navideño que decoraron, pues al parecer al caníbal de Sting le dio por quitarle un pedazo.

Sonreí internamente ante esto último, debido a que ese cruel detalle por parte de Sting, logró que ganará una apuesta contra Rufus y Orga.

¡Ja! Sabía que ese árbol no llegaría entero hasta año nuevo; sin embargo nunca pensé que terminaría siendo devorado por el Eucliffe, ¿será que alimentarse de plantas sea normal para él? Seguramente así es, pero me daba igual por ahora.

Por lo que, haciendo de lado la masacre masiva de decoración navideña, busque con la mirada algún indicio del causante de semejante desastre. Sin embargo todo indicaba que ni rastros del Eucliffe.

Bufé furioso. Odiaba que el dragón blanco se pasara de listo, y más le valía tener una buena razón para dejarme plantado, de lo contrario, el que terminaría siendo masacrado sería cierto rubio de ojos azulados.

Lo haría sufrir por hacerme perder el tiempo. Aún más, por haberlo hecho justo antes de la hora de la cena.

Un rugido de dragón de sombras, suena bien para empezar a hacer pagar a Sting su osadía, y después...

—¿Rogue-sama?

Al escuchar que alguien pronunció mi nombre, detuve el flujo de mis pensamientos y me giré para encontrarme con la pequeña figura de Yukino, quien me veía de forma curiosa de pie debajo del marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede, Yukino? —pregunté, desde mi lugar. Ella no emitió respuesta, lo cual me preocupo— ¿Estás bien? —interrogue.

—Rogue-sama —articuló. A mi parecer, Yukino se comportaba extraña—, Sting-sama... Él...

A la mención del tipo al que catalogo como gemelo, algo dentro de mi cabeza hizo clic.

¡Claro! Por eso me citaron, porque el muy cabrón se atrevió a herir a Yukino y como en el gremio, soy el único que riñe con el Eucliffe seguramente quieren que le de una lección. Aunque no termino de comprender lo de la pésima de caligrafía, y es que a leguas se nota que pertenece al idiota de mi gemelo.

Bueno, eso no importa.

Ya que sí ese bastardo había hecho llorar a Yukino, haría que pagará aún más caro, por la sencilla razón de que hacer llorar a una chica estaba prohibido en el gremio, además, lo lógico es que se haya tratado por culpa de sus estúpidos y nada masculinos cambios de humor.

—¿Qué te hizo ese idiota? —masculle, entre avergonzado y molesto. ¿Razones? Me avergonzaba las idioteces de Sting y molesto por ellas.

Todo un dilema, si al actual maestro involucraba.

No obstante, ella continúo en silencio.

Yo me enoje más. ¿Por qué se negaba a hablar de lo que sucedió?

—Yuki...

Intenté conseguir respuestas; sin embargo lo que obtuve fue otra cosa.

En un rápido movimiento, Yukino acortó la distancia que nos separaba y me plantó un beso en la mejilla. Fue rápido y corto, aún así fue suficiente para desestabilizarme emocionalmente.

Por su acción quedé en shock momentáneo, tanto así, que por un segundo sentí que me hallaba en los zapatos de mi gemelo, pues luego de un prolongado lapso en el trabajo parece más idiota de lo normal.

No obstante, en cuanto recuperé la conciencia, lo primero que aprecié fue el sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de Yukino.

Siendo sincero, la maga celestial de nuestro gremio lucia más adorable de lo normal. Tanto así, que emanaba un aura que me hacía querer protegerla de todo aquello que la quisiera lastimar. Aún así, no indagué al respecto, porque ya tenemos suficiente con un idiota enamorado en el gremio.

—¿Esto fue por... —traté de que me dijera el por qué de lo que hizo, aunque no creí haber utilizado las palabras correctas para hacerlo.

—Muérdago. —Se limitó a responder, señalando hacía el techo de la oficina. En donde efectivamente, colgaba una rama de dicha planta.

—Pero, esa tradición es sólo de la Navidad, ¿no? —cuestione dudoso, debido a que de tradiciones de este tipo, no tenía idea.

Ella soltó una risilla y se encogió de hombros, restandole importancia al tema.

—No lo sé. Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Rufus, él debe saber.

Sugirió, avanzando hasta el umbral de la puerta. Seguramente para ir a cenar, después de todo la encargada es la señorita Minerva y sino llegamos a tiempo, se encarga de que no lo volvamos a hacer.

—Seguro. —accedí, al saber que si de información se trata a Rufus Lohr y su buena memoria nadie le gana.

—Aunque... no creo que haya problema con que se dé otro día, ya que el beso es para desear suerte y prosperidad —informó—. Y yo quiero que Rogue-sama tenga suerte el próximo año.

—Eh... Gracias.

—Rogue-sama mejor nos apresuramos a regresar, ¿sí?

Negué con la cabeza, y es que aunque suene extraño, aún me sentía nervioso por lo que Yukino había hecho; razón por la cual, escoltarla hasta el comedor del gremio no me parecía buena idea.

—Iré en un momento. Yo tengo que esperar al maestro. —mentí para que se adelantara.

Yukino asintió. Y antes de irse por el mismo lugar del que llegó, me deseo un « _no demore mucho para que Minerva-sama no se enoje»_.

Tras la ausencia de la Aguria, la oficina de Sting quedo en silencio; sin embargo, este no duró demasiado y fue roto por el maestro del gremio.

—¿Y? ¿Te gustó mi regalo? —cuestionó mi rubio maestro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo enarque una ceja.

—¿Regalo? ¿Cuál, la nota mal escrita? —respondí sarcástico.

—¡Eso no, Rogue! —chilló pasado una mano por el puente de su nariz. Yo sonreí por haber logrado sacarlo de sus casillas—. Ya sabes... Lo de Yukino.

—¿Ah? Fuiste tú. —afirme lo que parecía ser lo obvio.

—¡Claro! ¿Quién más? —A juzgar por su tonito y la mueca de soy el mejor que implantó en su rostro, puedo jurar a que cree que hizo la gran cosa.

Típico de él.

—Pero, si sabes que Yukino no es un objeto del cual puedas disponer, ¿cierto? —Le rompí su burbuja, sin tacto alguno.

—Lo sé, así como también, sé que mueres por la chica y no tienes las agallas suficientes para decirle.

—¿De qué mierda hab...

El Eucliffe me detuvo. No dejó que continuara con mi pregunta.

—Pero, descuida no tienes de que agradecerme —rodé los ojos y él prosiguió—: Aunque sería bueno que me ayudarás con mi trabajo. Ya sabes, como agradecimiento.

—No molestes, Sting. Mejor vamos a donde el resto, sino Minerva nos va a masacrar.

¿Cobarde por evadirlo? Puede ser, sin embargo es divertido hacerlo rabiar.

—¡Vamos Rogue, no seas malagradecido!

Ignorando sus súplicas, pasé a un lado suyo sin emitir respuesta alguna. Después de todo y pese a las mentiras que seguramente le dijo a Yukino para que hiciera lo del beso, por esta ocasión no estaba dispuesto a acceder a su petición tan fácil.

 _¡Oh, dulce venganza!_

—Entonces, no te diré que quiere Yukino para el próximo año.

Detuve mi huida y me voltee para encararlo. El permanecía con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Un maestro nuevo? —sugerí, lo que creí mejor para todos.

La cara de fastidio que Sting pintó en su rostro, no tenía precio.

—Eso no ingrato. —Se quejo él.

—Si ya sabes que siempre terminó ayudándote, ¿para qué le haces al cuento?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Me vas a ayudar?

—Sí, pero ahora vamos que no deseo terminar el año en un cuarto de hospital. —acepté, mientras partíamos con el resto de loa tigres dientes de sable.

—Minerva no es tan mala, pero da miedo. Y hablando de miedos, me da terror la montaña de papales que debemos arreglar.

—No es tan malo, es solo de una semana.

—Claro... Una semana y cincuenta y uno más —comentó nervioso—. Por ello, te di la recompensa adelantada de la misión muérdago, así que no te puedes negar.

Ante la mirada fulminante que le envié, Sting salió corriendo rumbo al comedor del gremio.

Y a mi no me quedo más remedio que maldecir mi suerte, estúpido Sting cada vez se las arregla para chantajearme mejor, lo peor del caso es que no me puedo quejar por lo que hizo esta vez, porque siendo sinceros, sí siento algo especial por Yukino Aguria.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

* * *

 **«N/A¹»:** Dos mil palabras. ¡Extraño! Ya que se supone sería un simple drabble.


End file.
